The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mona Lisa Splendid’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Mona Lisa Dark Pink, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar in May, 2004, in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive ray floret color and good inflorescence form.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.